6B: Our First Time
by AnnaTorvSmiles
Summary: When she leads him upstairs and to the bedroom, Peter takes care of Olivia and shows her how much he loves her. Pure Polivia Cuteness. I cried writing this to be honest...


"Am I glowing?" Peter asked with a soft smile.

Livy shook her head and stared at him long and hard. Making her decision, she took his hand. And led him out of the kitchen. Peter smiled to himself. He had been waiting so long to be with her. The real her. That's all he ever wanted.

She felt like she was in a dreamlike daze as she pulled him through his living room, heading for the stairs. He moved to walk next to her and they ascended the stairs together, hand in hand.

Heart racing, Olivia wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do or how she could possibly make this happen without any inkling of awkwardness. Despite her efforts to completely burry the thought forever, the worry that he had slept with Her and perhaps wouldn't find the real Olivia herself to be able to live up to her alternate. It seemed foolish to go into it with that state of mind...

Peter seemed to be squeezing her hand tighter with every step they took. She couldn't bear to steal a glance at his face quite yet.

At the top of the stairs he led her into his bedroom. Letting go of her hand, he turned away to close the door behind them. Olivia waited for his attention to return to her.

Peter's hands hovered in the air by her shoulders hesitantly. Liv stared... Waiting... "Can I...?" he asked softly as his fingers gently removed the loose band from her pony tail. Her hair fell down covering her shoulders and framing her face in such a lovely way. He kissed her deeply.

Her hands crept underneath Peter's shirt to touch at his bare skin. She felt his lips mold into a smile around hers as he continued to kiss her. Softly at first, but growing with urgency with each second. she slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Olivia let her own jacket, a size to big, as always, fall from her shoulders and onto the floor. Peter's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. His chest was so warm against her.

His mouth moved to her neck as she took a few steps back, pulling him with her. When the edge of his bed abruptly hit the back of her knees, Livy let herself fall backwards onto it with him angled above her. Peter looked down at her. She was biting her lip shyly and her face and ears were flushed with red. Her hair was splayed out on the bed. He never in a million years thought she could

have looked even more beautiful than she already was but there she laid. He wanted to tell her right then that he loved her and that he'd always love her. He held back, unsure of moving to fast. She wouldn't be ready for that.

Livy's fingers slowly undid the buttons on her shirt and let it fall open. His textured, callused hand ran down her side, his thumb brushing gently across her abs. A soft mumble escaped from her lips. Peter bent and kissed the soft flesh of her stomach. Closing her eyes with a peaceful sigh, she relaxed and let herself sink into bliss.

Peter was still transfixed by her belly. She was so soft. It was like the only part of her she hadn't been able to conceal underneath her shell that she had been living in. She still had this point of vulnerability to her he didn't know existed before. He kissed the down the length of her body.

Olivia shivered violently causing him to look up at her with concern. But her eyes were closed with a soft smile playing at her lips.

He paused and pulled away though. Something else had crossed his mind. As he moved away Olivia propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him in worry. "Peter..." Of course the first thing that crossed her mind was that she had done something wrong and he didn't want her anymore. He smiled reassuring though and told her he'd be right back. He stopped and turned back to kiss her one more time.

As he left and relief came over her, so did the anger at herself for being so insecure. She hated it. Biting her lip with determination to fix her mindset before he returned, she also took his absence as an opportunity to slip out of her shoes and pants without the awkwardness that would come by having him in the room, never-the-less on top of her.

* * *

><p>Liv sat there on his bed, her legs crossed, waiting for him in only her unmentionables. Being in such a vulnerable situation and complete state of undress, her senses were on high alert. A million thoughts went through her mind.<p>

Just as soon as she finally got her heart to calm it's frantic beating, Peter came back in the room and it started up faster than before... yet warmth and calm flooded her by his very sight.

Looking incredibly gorgeous without a shirt and only his flannel pants, Peter was grinning and messing with his phone. "I called Astrid and-" He caught sight of her and stopped suddenly.

Rubbing her shoulder, she gave him a weak smile.

"Livia..." he whispered. Without taking his eyes off of her, he put his phone on his dresser behind him. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finish his previous sentence. He swallowed and made his way to her. "Um... I asked her to stay with uh," he fumbled for words. "Walter rather than... come here..." he sat down on the bed with Olivia, still looking intensely at her.

"What did she say?" Liv asked.

He shook his head. "She said it was fine." he replied absently, his mind elsewhere. He was transfixed. She was so beautiful and sexy. And she had no idea, in fact rarely considered such things. That somehow made her even more beautiful.

"Oh... That's good." The woman on his bed bowed her head shyly, her hair falling in a vail to cover her face.

"Olivia... Wow..." he murmured brushing her sweeping hair to the side and she looked up at him. "You are so... Lovely..."

She rolled her eyes and leaned in to him.

Peter held her face with one hand as they kissed again. Olivia's hands left her lap and her fingers moved to the drawstrings on his pants. She pulled on the ends, undoing the knot. Peter's hands fell over her wrists, stopping her.

He leaned back and pulled her on top of him, his lips never losing contact with hers. She laid there on him enjoying the warmth and his hungry kisses, his hands rubbing softly at her lower back.

Her fingers combed through his hair. She pretended not to notice when he unhooked her bra and slipped her straps down her arms. Liv pulled her arms out and tugged the thing out from under her to toss it to the floor. Olivia's face burned again as their chests touched, skin to skin.

Her fingers returned to his hair as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Olivia felt a shock through her body and she stretched her toes in happiness. She reached behind her and roughly tried shimmying his pants down just enough to get at him. Peter shoved her off and she fell to his side. He rolled over on top of her. "Please... Not yet..." he whispered and bit and sucked at her neck gently. Olivia tangled her fingers in his hair again, pulling in tufts, some what irritated by him thwarting her every move to rid him of his clothes completely. He led a trail of kisses to her belly button and continued while his fingers slipped her damp bottoms off. She held her breath and stared at the ceiling, waiting for something to happen.

Peter's fingers pulled her apart and he played between her legs for a minute before he brought his lips to her throbbing clit. He teased her with kisses, sending her into shivers of anticipation. The kisses turned to sucking and then to licking. When his tongue fully prodded it's way into her entrance, the sounds coming from Olivia's mouth were ones he thought he'd never hear. She would say his name in this needy way and it made him burn for her. She kept biting her lip to hold back reactions but they still slipped out. Peter replaced his tongue with his fingers inside her and his lips returned to her neck. Olivia clawed at his back and her breath was hot on his ear. Smiling slightly, he pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered slightly from the loss. Peter slipped off his pants. He played with himself a few seconds before he brought it closer to her. Livy's back arched and she begged for him. He struggled at first before he pushed into her and she shivered. "Oh my god..." she groaned.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, concerned.

A blissful smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes in ecstasy, giving him his answer.

God she was tight around him. It felt incredible, almost as if she was a virgin and he was taking her hand bringing her into adulthood. It made Peter grateful that she opened up for him and let him claim her beautiful body. He took his time, slowly moving himself in her.

"Peter don't ever stop..." she moaned, her eyes watering. "Please... Oh god..." Olivia's fingers gripped at the sheets as he rocked back and forth on top of her. He was strong and her entire body moved on the bed. Olivia reached up and braced herself on the head board. He was taking his time, moving slowly and gently. She felt him at her tender insides and was fascinated by just how good this felt, how perfect and satisfying. He was fucking her with such grace she couldn't believe. Peter wasn't new to the art, that much was apparent. But she still felt his care and need in every thrust of his hips, in every breath and grunt from his mouth, in every delicious prodding of him in her.

"Please say my name again..." he mumbled into her neck.

"Peter... please Peter... Harder..." she breathed and dug her fingernails into his back.

He gasped and ground his hips against hers pushing himself deeper. She shook, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to muffle a load moan.

"Olivia... Tell- tell me what you want..."

"You." she whispered.

Olivia screamed as he trembled and spilled completely into her, sending her orgasm soaring. After a long minute of intense waves of pleasure, Olivia finally came back down to herself. She relaxed, basking in the glow of her spent climax. Peter brushed her sweaty hair from her face and lovingly kissed at her neck as she rubbed the velvety smooth skin of his back.

"Peter...God I waited so long for you to make me feel like this." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

He nuzzled her jaw line before his lips moved to whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry it couldn't have happened sooner, Liv... I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Ruhviews? :P<p> 


End file.
